List of Pets
The following is a list of pets that are currently available or have been previously available on the North American Grand Chase server. List of Pets Exclusive or other region pets Pet Database Basic Pet Slime There are various kinds of slimy creatures in the world, but the ones living in Trial Forest are specifically known as Slimes. Slimes are gentle by nature, and are affectionate toward humans. Many pet lovers love their soft, jelly-like appearance, but Slimes might leave their owners for another human that's more charming. The Slime is the only pet that requires attendance points to buy in the form of an egg after the Season 3 update (costs 700 PP). Before that, Slimes could be bought directly from the shop. Also, the Lv 10 Quest "Breeding Grounds Part I"''offers the Slime Card. It can use a Bump Attack and can evolve into a Gold Slime, where its Corkscrew Spin is much more effective. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - None GP Pets Myurin Myurin is the cousin of the slime (but sometimes he says he's not, and sometimes he says he is) that is blue in color with a star on its head. Myurin appears to have the same quality features of a regular slime. A pet manual in the Academy Tab (10,000 GP) is used to create and obtain this pet. The manual requires 50 Myurin Stars and 5 Crystals. The stars can be obtained from any dungeon beyond Trial Tower. The pet will not only cause an extremely small knockdown effect, but it increases the user's HP Regen by 40% for 7 Seconds (though the user has to be in approximate range to take the effect). Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Boss Pets Kaze'doggeh Kaze'doggeh (Little Kaze'aze) is Lass' pet and looks similar to Kaze'aze. Despite being small, it is still as ferocious as the real Kaze'aze. As shown on the monster card, Skeletons claim they lost their arm to this dog. Obtaining Kaze'doggeh requires the use of running Battle for Bermesiah in Champion Mode, until the Manual is given as a reward. The requirements to complete the manual are 100 Ellia Precious Pearls and 300000 GP. Its simple attack spews out a fireball which is often used to hold enemies. It is not as strong as Kaze'aze's, however. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Krustacchio Krustacchio (or Little Kancer) is the comedic counterpart of Krakos, who appeals to do stage-like acting. Obtaining Krustacchio requires the use of running Victor's Fortress in Champion Mode, until the Manual is given as a reward. The requirements to complete the manual are 100 Silver Land Pearls and 30000 GP . His attack is a flurry swipe with his claws and then bounces the opponent at the end of his attack. Base Stats 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Squire Gaikoz Squire Gaikoz (or Little Gaikoz) is the miniature version of the knightly Gaikoz. He appears to be trying to act like a Striker while waving his sword like a Knight. He thinks he has the potential of training his "master". Obtaining the Squire requires the use of running Gaikoz's Castle in Champion Mode, until the Manual is given as a reward. The requirements to complete the manual are 100 Bermesiah Pearls and 30000 GP. His attack is using a short slice in place with a bounce at the end. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Thanny Boy Thanny Boy (or Thanatos Jr., Little Thanatos) is the younger appearance of Thanatos, the Ascendant/Dark God. At this youth, he insists on taking over everything but starts fresh. Perhaps he is trying to gain the other gods' trust at this form. Obtaining this God requires the use of running the Fortress of Ascension in Champion Mode, until the Manual is given as a reward. The requirements to complete the manual are 100 Xenia Precious Pearls and 300000 GP . Thanny Boy uses a minor version of his Shadow Explosion. It has a powerful suction hold, and deals big damage unlike other pets. However, it knocks up targets at the end rather than knocking down. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Victorious OMG Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Monny Darko Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Rutherford Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Bitty Perry Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Kunji The Younger Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Darek Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Cash Pets Arkham Arkham (or Imp) is basically "your worst nightmare". He slightly resembles Ronan, only that he wears black clothing with red eyes and a devilish smile. He is bought for 6,000 Cash in the Pet Shop Tab. His attack throws a straightforward lance that has a 3 second Haste effect when stung. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - ? Blue Fairy Blue Fairy is a little ice fairy that is favored as a pet among Bermesiahn Mages. It is reported that many people have been defeated by this pet fairy, underestimating the power of her ice magic because of her cute appearance and tiny wings. It's believed that the Blue Fairy Queen is so powerful that even the strongest Mages would find it difficult to defeat her. The Fairy can evolve into the Pixie. She is bought for 6,000 Cash in the Pet Shop Tab. Her attack, Ice Arrow, throws of a single beam which throws enemies off guard, whereas the evolved form uses Ice Storm to freeze opponents. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - None Cupid Cupid is the Messenger of Love. In Greek mythology, he is the God of Love that could control heartwarming emotions; either give or take it away. Cupid usually shoots an arrow in the "behind" and the effects would take place. He is bought for 5,000 Cash in the Pet Shop Tab. His attack throws 3 short ranged arrows with minor stun effects. Base Stats - ? Attack ? Defense ? Vitality Level Requirement - ? Gon Gon is the hatchling form of a Dragon. As it grows, it becomes a Gorgon and then finally a Gorgos. It can be bought for 6,000 Cash in the Pet Shop Tab. The attack Gon performs picks off its egg shells to a target, which usually causes irritation. The Gorgon spits out a powerful flame. Base Stats 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement 0 Koo'ka Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Ming Ming Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Level Requirement - 0 Skill: just a bump Peng Peng Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Event Only Pets Cuddles Cuddles may seem to be a cute, little, cuddely bear, but infact, is extremely dangerous. '''Warning: Do Not Cuddle!' It is acquired from clearing the second Bingo Game Board. On the offensive, Cuddles fires a beam from the "V" shape segment on his chest, performing a rapid, streamlined flow of damage. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Emily Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Feste A supposed mischievous clown. There isn't much record of Feste (or Pierrot), other than it can only be obtained by referring events. Feste's attack involves throwing three small bombs that leave a DoT flame after exploding. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - ? Hanana Base Stats - ? Attack ? Defense ? Vitality Level Requirement - ? Helper Bot Base Stats - ? Attack ? Defense ? Vitality Level Requirement - ? Knight Master Simply the pet version of Knight Master. The Knight Master pet attacks by slicing her blade forward several times followed by a short rush as a finale. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Magic Kungji Simply the pet version of the Magic Kungji. Crafted out of 16 Soul of the Alchemists, 12 Spirit of the Alchemists, 100 Cerulean Orbs, 100 Crimson Orbs, 50 Sparkling Orbs, and a huge sum of 100,000 GP. The attack is simple: It throws off an aura while teleporting. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0. Mittens Santa's cute, "mischievous" kitten. It was a limited time pet during a Christmas event of 2009. Mittens attacks by throwing what appears to be bombs in the shape of presents. Base Stats - 20 Attack - 20 Defense - 20 Vitality - 20 Level Requirement - 0 Referee Elena The "pet" version of Elena as a soccer coach. She is obtained in two ways: *Purchase her for 5,000 Cash in the Pet Shop tab. *Forge by the following Ingredients: 30 Bermesiah, Ellia, and Silver Land Pearls, 600 Apprentice Craftsman's Spirit, 50 Expert Craftsman's Intention, 20 of Elena's Soccer Balls, and a small cost of 1,000 GP. Her simple attack is to create a soundwave. However, it does not cause Confusion unlike other creatures. Base Stats - Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality 20 Level Requirement - 0 Rocco Rocco is a Raccoon that supposedly replaces the Raccoon monster. This pet is obtained during the third "Refer-a-Friend" event. 80 of its leaves are required to obtain Rocco. The leaves can be obtained when a new player levels up from 1-35 while also granting them to the referrers, or logging in and checking attendance. His attack, of course, is just spinning around with his leaf. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Sarimanok Sarimanok was a pet supposedly exclusive to the PH server, but was eventually imported to NA for temporary purposes. This temporary pet is bought for 6,000 Cash within the pet shop. Sarimanok attacks with a diagonal flame to the ground, imploding with a burst. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Winky Winky is a pink rabbit that can be obtained during the Ultimate Game Card ‘School’s Out’ Promotion! event Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Ringmaster Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Duelly Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Moon Child Moon Child attacks by throwing a moon-shaped boomerang forward. Base Stats - 20 Attack 20 Defense 20 Vitality Level Requirement - 0 Gacha Pets Casanova Base Stats - 37 Attack 36 Defense 36 Vitality Level Requirement - 25 Dokaebi Dokaebi (or Imp Knight) is a Shamanic looking pet that was available from a Halloween Event. However, this pet is discontinued and only those that obtained it during the event will have it. Dokaebi's attack has good range that is the length and width of your character. The attack curses your target and makes the user invisible for a short period of time. Note: There has been at least 2 or 3 reoccurringg glitches that, when Dokaebi's effect is in place while the user grabs, the opponent gets Insta-KOed. Base Stats - Attack 38 Defense 38 Vitality 39 Level Requirement - 30 Havoc Base Stats - 39 Attack 38 Defense 38 Vitality Level Requirement - 30 Kumi Kumi is supposedly a fox wearing a kimono. She is apparently a Kitsune, a being from Japanese folklore. They are foxes with multiple tails, are tricksters, can change into humanoid forms, and place curses on those who touch their tails. Trivia: Seemingly, Kumi has "revealing" portions, despite most Northern American games block it out. She also claims to be 732 years old, and therefore, making her the only pet who's age is known and possibly the oldest being. Her attack throws a dark cloud with haste afflictions followed by a short ranged tornado. Base Stats - 41 Attack 40 Defense 40 Vitality Level Requirement - 35 Lilith Base Stats - 35 Attack 35 Defense 34 Vitality Level Requirement - 20 Luna According to the history books of Serdin Kingdom, Luna is a kitten born from a shadow of the moon reflected on the mysterious water streaming from the ancient Kastulle Ruins. Luna may appear irresistibly cute, but her personality is actually aggressive and picky; she won't accept nothing less than a great warrior as her owner. Luna's agility and sharp claw attacks will be a great help to her owner in battle. Some people insist that they've seen Luna walk on her hind legs like a human, but their claims are usually dismissed as fanciful rumors. Luna Increases in attack the most out of all the Pets. It can use a Scratch Attack and can evolve into a Bastet, which is similar to the Armor Cat in Battle for Bermesiah. Base Stats - 42 Attack 42 Defense 42 Vitality Level Requirement - 40 Madeleine Madeleine is a household maid. Despite this, she has been known to possess combat abilities. Her attack throws a flurry of electrical knifes at a very wide range. Emphasis on electrical, they are known to cause a bind-like paralysis. In her evolution, she can use her knifes and also wields a cannon that fires a powerful burst at a short range. Madeleine is capable of evolving into Mary Jane. Base Stats - 45 Attack 41 Defense 41 Vitality Level Requirement - 45 Monkeybeard Monkeybeard is a monkey who is a pirate. It's name is obviously fused by "monkey" and "pirate". It is currently only avaliable as a premier pet in the Northern American Server. Monkeybeard attacks by littering multiple bombs over one spot, the final bomb causing a huge explosion that does multiple hits. Base Stats - 41 Attack 40 Defense 40 Vitality Level Requirement - 35 Ninko Base Stats - 35 Attack 34 Defense 34 Vitality Level Requirement - 20 Pepe Pepe (or Pip) is a toddler mushroom that romps around, and strikes enemies with its large forehead. They begin to emit toxic gas as they grow up, so Pepe were often abandoned by their owners. When the Royal Knights learned that Pepe could use this gas in battle, the knights started to raise Pepe as their pets. Pepe may be tiny, but it is fearless and never gives up in battle. It's true power is revealed after it evolves. Base Stats - 38 Attack 38 Defense 38 Vitality Level Requirement - 30 Saku Saku (short for Sakura) is a female humanoid sporting a kimono. Referenced by her name, she adores the Cherry Blossoms. Saku attacks by throwing out petals which act as a bind; tap left or right to break free. However, the bind has its short limits, and can be broken out easily. Base Stats - 42 Attack 42 Defense 43 Vitality Level Requirement - 40 Seamus Seamus is a leprechaun. He is often compared to Saku because of their similar usages, and said to be more "superior" than her. His level requirement is five levels less than her and has a more powerful attack. He can cause a bind effect that lasts about five-seven times as longer than Saku's effect, and buffs the user's statistics. Base Stats - 41 Attack 40 Defense 40 Vitality Level Requirement - 35 Sidt Sidt was originally a pet bird exclusively raised by the royal families of the Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms, but this mysterious bird disappeared when Kaze'aze and her subordinate, Gardosen, appeared. Sidt reappeared when the Kastulle Ruins was discovered, but only Sidt babies were seen for some reason. Fittingly for a royal family pet, Sidts are majestic and gorgeous, and are expected to be look more splendid and elegant as they mature into adults. Base Stats - 41 Attack 40 Defense 40 Vitality Level Requirement - 35 Nurse Tammy Base Stats - 41 Attack 41 Defense 41 Vitality Level Requirement - 45 Tian Long Tian Long is a pet that resembles both a Chinese dragon and lion, who appearantly has some relationships with the Asura and Shisa. "Tian Long" is a Chinese name meaning "Dragon in the Sky" (or "Sky Dragon"). Its simple attack is to run forward, lifting the opponent while leaving off an AoE flame dealing a large DoT effect. Base Stats - 41 Attack 40 Defense 40 Vitality Level Requirement - 35 Seal Breaker Pets Seal Breaker pets are obtained through the Seal Breaker Gacha system, along with an exclusive relic grade armor set and accessories. All Seal Breaker pets start off with base stats 20-20-20 in attack, defense, and vitality respectively, and require a level of 0 to use. ---- Abingdon Abingdon was dispatched by the two kingdoms of Bermesiah to help the Grand Chase in their many adventures to fight evil. The griffin had been trained in such a way that he will obey every command, be it staying in place or to oppress its owner’s enemies with a deafening howl. Hence, it is considered one of the most loyal out of all the Grand Chase’s pets. Unleashes a powerful roar that may cause enemy confusion. Aero Kitty Aero Kitty is a super secret weapon developed by the Neko Party. Its attack is by throwing bomb explosions from its paws. Ariel Ariel is the beloved pet of the Goddess of Earth, Gaia. The creature resembles a bird, but is in fact the magnificent spirit of the wind. In fact, its original size was almost as titanic as Samsara, it resembled a dragon in that form. Gaia knew the Chase would need more than the orbs of the gods of Xenia to take down Thanatos, so she decided to give Ariel to them. Of course, not without making necessary adjustments. Leaves off a small burst of energy followed by a steady tornado. Chester Believe it or not, Chester was the one that introduced the card system to the Grand Chase. According to him, everything that exists in a ‘fantasy world’, as he calls it, must have cards about them, like they have in Wonderland. When he found that the Grand Chase had been successful for their hunt of the monster cards, he decided to join them so he could collect all of the cards in the ‘Grand Chase universe’ himself. Throws humanoid card-like creatures that do heavy damage over time and cannot be countered. Claudia Claudia is a doll that was presented to the Queen of Kanavan, who is presumably an avid collector of strange antiques. However, she didn’t like the vibe of the doll, and after seeing it move on its own, she decided it was the last straw and gave it to the Grand Chase, who she thought might be able to handle the doll better. The origin of the doll is a complete mystery. It was rumored that the doll has been overcome by a poltergeist, or was an idol for black magic. The Grand Chase ignored those, of course, and just complemented her cute appearance and fashion sense. Claudia, relieved that someone finally accepted her, went on to help the Grand Chase fight anything that was in their way. DK-MARK 3 DK-Mark III is the result of Xenian scientists deciding to miniaturize the design of the earlier DK robots. However, the project was badly funded and DK-Mark III was never completed; it lacked a proper security module. DK-Mark III was never seen again until the Grand Chase found it a long time later, and upon accidentally activating it they found that the robot wasn’t hostile, rather, it was confused. So they decided to keep the robot as a pet and a ‘living souvenir’ of their adventures in Xenia. Killian Knyte Once upon a time, Mari found an odd contraption near the palace of Thunder Hammer. She tinkered it for a while before discovering that it was Kounat technology. Fueled with enthusiasm about getting her memory back, she immediately tried to restore the machine back to working condition. She was successful, but was a bit disappointed to find that the robot was from a few centuries before she was even born, meaning that it didn’t have any stories to share that she haven’t heard of before. She proceeded to let the others play with it while she went to search for more interesting things to tinker. Forms a clock that stops enemies in their tracks for a few seconds. Killian will then crack and deal small damage. Nerissa Nerissa is a mermaid looking pet that is a seal breaker gacha pet. Nerissa's pet skill attack shoots a whirlpool and explodes in the end, lifting the enemy. Sellion Sellion was found by the Grand Chase as a black egg the size of an orc in the Temple of Fire. They surveyed it for a while, but then tried knocking on the shell, despite Arme’s exasperated warnings. The egg then jiggled and cracked, and out came a rather large baby dragon. It immediately thought of the Grand Chase as its ‘mama’, and eventually the Chase had to adopt it as a pet to save them from the dragon’s whining cries. This pet fires an infinite ranged orb that moves slowly, but prior to impact, it forms a tornado that stalls the opponent for a short time. It can also inflict a sort of poison effect for three seconds. It has been observed that the Sellion's impact can actually heal the user, just a tiny amount. Sellion is one of three pets, the others being Rexion and Shadow Blitz King, that can restore Action Points upon striking. Sleuthhound Rexion Rexion is a dragon pet and the 12th Seal Breaker Gacha pet. Rencia Rencia is the 13th Seal Breaker Gacha pet. Sirius Sirius is the 14th Seal Breaker Gacha pet. Keter Keter is the 15th Seal Breaker Gacha pet. Cordelia Cordelia is the 16th Seal Breaker Gacha pet and the deep sea's spirit. Ordo Bluebell Category:Collections